This invention relates generally to charging batteries, and more specifically to methods and systems for charging batteries and extending battery life.
Known methods of charging rechargeable batteries, such as lead-acid batteries found in automobiles and other electric vehicles, typically are constant voltage source chargers. Since the proper voltage for such a battery depends on a variety of factors including battery age, temperature, and the amount of charge in the battery, known constant voltage chargers tend to overcharge older or lower voltage or hotter batteries and tend to undercharge newer, cooler higher voltage batteries. In addition batteries tend to discharge over time due to an internal current draw or self discharge leakage between the cells of the battery. Depending on storage temperatures, known batteries discharge to a 50% charge anywhere from three to nine months.
It would be desirable to develop a battery charger and method of battery charging which can take into account the battery factors listed above and develop a more efficient charge for a battery to be charged. In addition it would be desirable to develop a method and system for retaining full charges on under utilized batteries, for example, batteries in an electric vehicle in storage for a winter.